Nowadays, with increased focus on the development of electric vehicle, battery as the heart of electric vehicle remains a key point of electric vehicle research. The battery of an electric vehicle typically employs the form of power battery pack, which generates a great deal of heat in use, especially during quick charge and discharge and high speed driving. It is necessary to effectively cool the battery pack so that the batteries operate within a proper temperature range. In the prior art, most heat exchangers for battery pack are made by extruding one or two metal plates, which are connected together by soldering or friction stir welding. The inner fluid channels of the exchanger are typically made by stamping or pressing, and fluid flows in the inner chamber mostly in the way of laminar flow, resulting in lower heat exchange coefficient. In addition, the tendency of future development of new energy vehicles is to reduce the weight. In the battery pack system, the research of lighter heat exchanger for battery cooling will help the battery pack system reduce its weight.
In the design of traditional battery cooling plates, they are all made of metallic material. For example, a stamping metal plate and a flat metal plate are connected to one another, enabling fluid to travel through the space between the two plates. To realize electrical insulation, the connected metal plates are covered with plastic film or insulating sheet, which in turn increases the complexity and cost of the battery pack system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new exchanger to address the previously mentioned problems in the prior art.